A material for an organic electroluminescence device that is capable of improving the performance of an organic electroluminescence device has conventionally been required. For example, as an electron-injecting/transporting group, an electron-deficient heteroaryl group, such as pyridine, pyrimidine and triazine, is known.
In Patent Document 1, as a material for a functional electronic device, a compound having the following structure, or the like is disclosed; specifically a structure in which a group formed by coordination of a boron atom to a heteroaryl group is sandwiched by two carbazolyl groups. The luminous quantum efficiency thereof is measured.
